<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deleted scene/alternate version of Chapter 17 Looking beyond by Rainmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315007">Deleted scene/alternate version of Chapter 17 Looking beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainmaker/pseuds/Rainmaker'>Rainmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Looking beyond [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar Fight, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainmaker/pseuds/Rainmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of Chapter 17 from my Looking Beyond fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Looking beyond [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deleted scene/alternate version of Chapter 17 Looking beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I basically needed an excuse for Sara to go back to the barracks so first daft I came up with was this bar fight scene but it seemed a little excessive in the end x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They meandered through the town in the late afternoon light, stopping in at a few stores and stalls with Sara’s bodyguard trailing behind. Sara introduced them to a few people, Zoe being especially impressed with a glass worker who made scientific equipment.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped at a busy tavern that Sara recommended for having a good drink selection. A bray of laughter from a couple of drunks in the corner cut through the room but the atmosphere was relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a good idea? You being seen with us?” Zoe asked quietly, settling into her chair while eyeing the guard who stood by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sure something will be said but it’s Erwin Jacob hates the most,” Sara said shrugging off the concern as she poured the tea. “Believe it or not, he’s actually calmed down a little with the increase of security. I don’t see him much at all these days.”</p><p> </p><p>They chatted for a while, catching up. Mike mentioned how the newer recruits were settling in well.</p><p> </p><p>“Brats need to learn how to clean,” grumbled Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe our resident neat freak should chill out a little,” replied Zoe.</p><p> </p><p>“You all need a good kicking.”</p><p> </p><p>Sara chuckled, and although her smile was a little sad, she teased, “I’ve heard it’s nearly impossible to meet your standards.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoe laughed. “He’s getting more of a reputation from that than Titan killing!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The noise in the tavern became louder suddenly, the group sat to their right becoming noisier with their inebriation.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose the Scouts I’ve met have all been a little… odd,” said Sara, pondering.</p><p> </p><p>“You the most, shitty four eyes,” said Levi, taking a sip from his tea cup.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?!” came a shout from the table, chairs banging on the floor as two men started arguing loudly. Others in their group had tried to pull them apart but were quickly pulled in to the aggression.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go,” said Mike and they all stood, looking to avoid the situation.</p><p> </p><p>As Mike tried to lead their group towards the door, a pair of scrapping men shoved into Sara, their drinks flying. They pushed her into Levi as the tussle came further into their space.</p><p> </p><p>Levi caught Sara and pulled her to him, kicking out, catching one men in the stomach who went down hard.</p><p> </p><p>Another was caught by Zoe who whooped as she smacked an attacker away.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked to Sara, still firmly held against his side. “You OK?” He noticed her stunned expression and creeping blush. His own face twitched and he let her go, as if burned. </p><p> </p><p>Sara straightened herself and didn’t look at him. “Fine. I’m fine.” She was more shocked at her own reaction than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch!” cried another of the inebriates, moving forward to attack.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit,’ Levi thought and moved in front of Sara.</p><p> </p><p>The situation was quickly becoming a brawl. Sara’s bodyguard had entered the fray, swinging wildly. They’d have to be careful here, not wanting to give the Scout Regiment a bad name.</p><p> </p><p>The three soldiers went to work, putting the rest down quickly and the ruckus started to settle down.</p><p> </p><p>At a loud yelp of surprise Levi turned back, ready to defend them.</p><p> </p><p>The front of Sara’s dress was drenched and a man had her wrist in a tight grip. Sara bent slightly, like she was cowering, other hand clutching at her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>A beat and just as Levi was about to swing for him, Sara hitched up the fabric and kicked her would-be attacker in the groin. The man fell to the ground with a groan. As she turned back, she was pale under her flush, adrenalin obviously running wild.</p><p> </p><p>The last of the trouble dealt with, and the call that other soldiers were on their way, the noise of whispers became louder. Their names and notice that the casually dressed soldier were from the Survey Corps. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” said Zoe.</p><p> </p><p>The group made its way to the door, the bruised bodyguard joining them, before Sara stopped, making them all pause, as she went over to the bartender, dress still dripping. </p><p> </p><p>The room went silent, possibly waiting for the well dressed Lady to shout or threaten, having had such an awful experience. She could easily have them closed down.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender was amazed when she gave him extra money.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies for the trouble. The tea was lovely.” Head held high, she walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Joining the others outside Sara looked down, picking at her clothes. The front of her clothes was thoroughly soaked with beer, her high neck shirt becoming see-through underneath.</p><p> </p><p>She gave them all a lopsided grin, “And this was my favourite too.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike handed off his jacket quickly and she laughed, swamped in the fabric. She brought her arms up, flapping the long material over her hands playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Titan sized bastard,” Levi muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hange quickly offered her a change of clothes. Sara considered it. It would be an awkward ride in such wet clothes. Even if she waited, it would be a while before her shirt dried so she accepted the offer and they made their way back to the barracks.</p><p> </p><p>As they got closer Hange offered dinner too.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gift this to all the wonderful readers, kudo-ers, commenters and supporters I've had for Looking Beyond. You’re all brilliant!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>